Trust Me, I'm a Doctor
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: Joey, the doctor, causes mayhem at the office. Anzu comes in and... See what happens! No romance, just comedy!


Hello, all! I wasn't going to make a second Fan Fiction until I finished my first, but I decided to make an exception for the holidays. This is my Thanksgiving Fic, and I know it's late, but I think it's funny.

Title: Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

Summary: Joey, the doctor, causes mayhem at the doctors office. Anzu comes in, and… See what happens! (No romance… Just comedy)

Disclaimer:

Yoshe and Yori: WE DON'T OWN THE RA FORSAKEN SHOW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" A woman ran out of the doctor's office. "He's a maniac!"

Joey ran out after her. He was holding a chainsaw. "Wait, lady! We ain't done wit' yo' surgery!"

She turned around and threw her arms in the air. "Forget the surgery! I'll even make my payments! Just stay away from my family!"

He blinked. "Yo' loss."

A blue car pulled into the driveway. Anzu came out of the car. "Uh…" she watched the woman drive madly out of the parking lot. "What her problem?" She turned towards the building and saw Joey looking at her. "Joey?"

"In da flesh!"

"How did YOU manage to get a job here?"

"Dey thinks I have mad skills!" He busted a few weird dance moves.

She rolled her eyes. 'Either that or they were scared you would attack them if they didn't give you the job.' "But I thought you had to have a college degree?"

"Degree shmegree! I know what I'm doin'!" he waved her comment off. "C'mon in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey led Anzu to a frazzled receptionist. "Here ya' go." He said, and left her to sign in.

Anzu saw the receptionist's eyes follow him. "Are you okay?"

When he was out of earshot, she answered. "He's MAD! MAD, I TELL YOU!" she grabbed Anzu by the shirt. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GET A COLD!" Her eyes were now huge.

"…Too late…" She stared at the shaking receptionist.

Her eyes went wider. "I'm so sorry. You look young, too." She sat down.

"May I have a form, please?"

She looked up. "Huh? Oh. Here you go." She held out a form.

Anzu noticed how bony her hands looked. "You don't look like you're over twenty-five. Forgive me if I offend, but why are your hands so bony?"

The receptionist looked at her hands. "Oh… I haven't slept or ate much in days… Nightmares…"

Neither of them realized that Joey was now behind Anzu. "Well, start eatin'. You don't want to pay me for treatin' dat, do ya?"

"Yeep!" the lady screeched. "Not that, anything but that!" she held up her arms as if protecting herself.

"Women," he whispered to Anzu, "love deir money."

She cringed. "Yeah… we sure do…"

"I said women."

"I am a woman."

"…"

"…"

"…Really?"

"And you call yourself a doctor…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey and Anzu were now in the check-up room. He checked her temperature.

"97.7… We need ta lower that fever of yours."

"N-nani? A fever is at ninety-nine!"

"Who's da doctor, here?"

"You…" she sneezed.

"Aha!" He laughed triumphantly. "See, you have a terrible cold, and obviously a load o' constipation."

She blinked. "Constipation?" he nodded. "Are you sure you don't mean congestion?"

"No! Man! You know nuttin' about being a doctor! I'd be scared if I was yo' patient. Everyone knows that congestion is when you can't go to da bathroom! What a maroon…"

Anzu let it go. When Joey was being this hard headed, there was no stopping him. She noticed him digging through a cabinet. "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna get rid of da source of da sneezing'."

"And what exactly would that be?" she prepared her legs to run.

He pulled out an axe and bowed his head sorrowfully. "Your nose."

She backed farther away. "M-my nose!? You can't chop off my nose! I need it!" she tripped slightly, but regained her footing. Anzu ran towards the door, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"This won't hurt but for a few days."

"WHERE'S YAMI WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?" she snatched her arm away and ran out the door. "Over the Counter Medicine, here I come!" she ran out of the office, flailing her arms. "I'm never going to the doctor, again!"

The receptionist followed her. "I like the idea of that!"

And with that, they drove off. (In separate cars, of course.)

I bet your asking: "What in Ra's name does this have to do with Thanksgiving?!" Well, my reviewers, the moral of this story, is that after visiting this hospital, be thankful you're alive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yori: I know, the ending stank, but I was in a hurry to finish it. I love the moral. Lol.

Yoshe: Read and review, or else!

Yori: (says nothing because Yoshe is holding a chainsaw. It was stolen from Dr. Joey)

Both: Bye!

Yoshe adds: dummies.

Don't ya just love Yoshe?

Oh, and I'm thinking about doing an entire series on "Dr. Joey". Tell me if you think I should. Hands out Joey plush dolls Thanks for reading!


End file.
